shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan Kingdom
The Vulcan Kingdom is led by King Gale K. Vulcan, patriarch of the Vulcan Royal Family and father of Vale K. Vulcan. The nation is located in the New World and is independent of the World Government by creating innovative technology and maintaining a powerful military. The nation has a population of two million and is well-known for its pursuit of engineering, history, medicine, science, and medicine. The Nation often conducts research into subjects the World Government prohibits such as Ancient Weapons and Poneglyphs. Many scientist, including Professor Vegapunk, coordinate with Vulcan Kingdom scientist and engineers for help on their research. Government Kingdom is presided by the King and the Royal family, however the power of the King is restricted by the Vulcan Senate (aka: Senate) and Vulcan Judicial Body (aka: Judiciary). The Senate elects a leader for the to the position of Chancellor of the Senate position. Members of the Civilian Senate are elected by people of their district. In order to declare war, the King must ask the Civilian Senate to declare war. Laws are created and passed in the Senate, but they must also be approved by the King. A vetoed law may still pass if the Senate can pass it with 2/3rds of the vote. The Judiciary enforces the laws by determining the essence of the law. Civilians Many citizens of the kingdom pursue science, art, and engineering. The areas of study on Vulcan Kingdom are vast and include culinary, agriculture, genetics, and engineering. The Kingdom ensures its citizens safety by teaching martial arts and basics of Haki to all its of citizens when they are children. In fact, children are only allowed to graduate High School after they meet the strict defensive guidelines. All adult citizens are required to train 3 hours a week with military personnel. Annually, the kingdom hosts the Vulcan Martial Arts Tournament, where martial artists to compete against each other, where the winner receives prize money. Culture Even though the Vulcan Royal Family does not have the same power as other Royal Families in other countries, they are well respected due to their passion for fairness, justice, and knowledge which has led to extremely prosperous country. The Royal Family ensures that all citizens, including themselves are treated equal by the government. However, some citizens are respected more than others due to their personality, intelligence, and strength. The Kingdom frees all slaves that are found within its territory. This means that many of the Kingdoms citizens are former slaves. Military Military has four divisions led by the Four Supreme Generals who answer only to the king. The average military personnel is three times stronger than the average citizen. The World Government believes that some members of the Royal family and the Four Supreme Generals are as powerful as an Admiral. Advances The Kingdom is well known for its advances in arts, engineering, medicine, science, and technology. Scientists have discovered many efficient farming methods, vaccines, cures, and mathematical formulas. In fact, many of the components utilized to build Pacifistas were created with association with Dr. Vegapunk and are still built in the Kingdom. Category:Island Category:Kingdom